OLIVIA (2)
by Ada Gamez
Summary: OLIVIA CUMPLE TRES AÑITOS Y TIENE UN INCIDENTE CON SU PAPÁ


OLIVIA (2)

Verla crecer tan rápido y con tanta belleza los hechizó tanto que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento de los nueve meses que ya tenía la hermosa criatura comenzó a dar muestra de un carácter totalmente distinto al apacible de los primeros meses. En cuanto la niña supo que podía independizarse de los brazos dispuestos de papá y de mamá, caminando, todo fue totalmente distinto. Caminó a los nueve meses exactos, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a su abuela Abigail que la miró resignada cuando lo supo y la vio parada en sus piernitas decididas recordando que Laura había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Desde ese momento, Livvy los mantuvo más alerta que nunca, trepaba, corría, huía del spa de burbujas y correteaba chorreando por la casa con una habilidad que dejó pasmado al Señor Steele más de una vez. Laura no podía controlarla, más de una vez debía reprenderla con severidad porque era realmente temeraria y se encontró diciendo parecidas cosas que las que solía decirle su madre por preferir los árboles, las sillas, los techos para vivir trepada. Olivia era su perfecto clon en ese sentido. Remington se declaró agotado para seguirle el ritmo y cuando se acabó la posibilidad de cocinar mientras la niña dormía o lo observaba sentadita en su butaca sobre la mesa de la cocina, se vio perdido entre los fideos secos esparcidos por todo el piso, las bolsas de harina rotas por sus inquietos dedos y el caótico desorden cuando lograba arrebatarle el batidor de alambre y algún recipiente con crema que la pequeña se arreglaba para quitarle en un segundo de distracción.

De pronto fue una niña decidida a salirse con la suya y temperamental. Cuando celebraron sus tres años de vida, Laura estaba a punto de tener a su segundo hijo. Llevaba un embarazo difícil y pesado, ya que había aumentado muchísimo de peso ansiosa por el nuevo hijo y por los alcances de la conducta de la primogénita. Contradictoria, sin ser del todo caprichosa, hablaba con la gravedad y erudición de una profesora vieja y desde sus ochenta centímetros de altura hacía unas muecas tan severas como la tal anciana, reconviniendo a sus padres lo cual los dejaba con la boca abierta. Laura no sabía a menudo cómo controlar a su audaz criatura y sentía que (según toda una vida escuchó por boca de Abigail contando su propia infancia) que estaba tomando sopa de su propio chocolate. Cuando le tocaba padecer los desaires o explicaciones didácticas de su adelantada e inteligente hija, no se deleitaba tanto como cuando le tocaba a su marido lidiar con una réplica exacta de ella excepto por el color de sus ojos (color que habían discutido una vez hasta llegar a pelear por ello…¿verde seco o verde hoja? ¿verde césped o verde botella?). La niña tenía impresionantes ojos verdes orlados de pestañas oscuras que resaltaban ese color aún no decidido por los padres pero mezcla del azul intenso de Steele con los marrones de Laura que había dado un verde encendido en toda su intensidad brillando de furor en sus rabietas.

En su tercer cumpleaños todo estaba preparado para la fiesta, con los amiguitos del pre-escolar y los hijos pequeños de sus amigos más los sobrinos de Laura que ya se sentían "grandes" para compartir con su pequeña prima, pero la pequeña Steele temperamental como era se negaba a vestirse con el vestido primoroso elegido por su mamá y aprobado con admiración por su belleza por papá Steele. Tampoco quería los zapatos a juego y corría desnuda por la casa. Laura logró calzarla con medias y zapatos y colocarle la ropa interior pero, agotada por los gritos y llantos de Olivia recurrió a la capacidad persuasiva de su marido.

Livvy sin embargo, estaba decidida a hacer su voluntad. No iba a colarse dentro de ese vestido y lo manifestó con grandes "Nooo!" corriendo por la casa ante los ojos consternados de Laura. Steele en eso, salía del cuarto de baño con apenas unos vaqueros azules, el torso desnudo, su cabello húmedo y desordenado y descalzo ya que los gritos de Laura lo impusieron de la emergencia de su pequeño cohete en fuga.

Detuvo con una sola mano a la pequeña en fuga y con algunas maldiciones en gaélico logró atraparla y la niña chilló pero no feliz como podría estar en los primeros tiempos en que él ejercía un magnetismo especial en ella para calmarla cuando las tormentas luchadas con Laura llegaban a mayores. No contó con un mordisco finísimo pero efectivo de los dientecitos "de perlas" de su niña, que lo hizo soltarla ahogando un insulto. La observó entre sorprendido y ofuscado con furia contenida y lo peor de todo fue que la niña le sostuvo firmemente la mirada casi desafiante. Los ojitos verdes ardían de descontento. Se había cruzado de brazos paralizada ante los ojos azules eléctricos y furiosos de su papá.

Anda primor…mamá solo quiere ponerte ese bonito vestido…-alcanzó a decir pero el instante que siguió no lo había esperado en su vida…

La niña, que ya tenía puestos a desgano los zapatos hizo algo digno de los mejores tiempos en que Laura lo mandaba a callar antes de meter la pata con sus dichos o antes de contradecirla: Le dio un fuerte pisotón rabioso justo en el dedo pequeño de uno de sus pies y lo dejó conmocionado de dolor y rabia.

Olivia, oh Dios! Resopló apenas tuvo aire para hacerlo.- Olivia Abigail Holt Steele…murmuró entre dientes lo cual a los oídos de la nena fue suficiente para detenerse como estacada en su sitio. Nunca había visto así de enojado a su papi. Laura que observaba la escena distante tuvo que reprimir una risita cómplice porque estaba bastante disgustada con la pequeña como para tomar a la ligera el comportamiento hostil que estaba demostrando. Si el consideraba una reprimenda ella no intervendría. Era la primera vez que el dulce tesoro de papá Steele lo había disgustado y seguramente ese dedito pequeño debía latir con gran dolor como para doblar al gigante de metro y ochenta y siete centímetros que descendió atrapándola con una firmeza parecida a las tenazas y que la sentó bruscamente en su falda.

Remington le dio una palmada en el trasero. Firme pero no tan fuerte como para dañarla. La sorpresa dibujada en la carita enfurruñada de Livvy no fue superior a la indignación que el hecho en sí produjo en la criatura.

Papá no quiso hacer eso, Olivia. – dijo severamente y la nena supo que las cosas estaban muy mal porque su papá no le decía Olivia jamás y ya iban dos veces.- Pero tu conducta lo ha obligado. ..estoy muy enojado, hija. Muy enojado y muy dolido. Papá no puede admitir lo que acabas de hacer ¿entiendes eso?

La niña bajó los ojos recordándole a Steele la vez que Laura hizo lo mismo aquella mañana cuando él le preguntó por qué había sido la única en no ir a verlo cuando estuvo detenido por causa de Norman Keyes en la comisaría. Evocando un gesto similar, él le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Olivia tenía los ojos avergonzados y brillantes de lágrimas que luchaba por no exteriorizar frente a su amado papá.

Sabes que mamá y papá te amamos? Humm? Lo sabes, amorcito?...- la niña asintió luego de un largo momento donde luchaba contra los demonios de su tozudez y el amor absoluto que sentía por su papi. – Sabes que queremos verte bella y primorosa hoy en tu fiesta con tus amiguitos y tu familia? .- La niña volvió a asentir.- Entonces si lo sabes por qué no te pones ese precioso vestido que mami y papi elegimos para este momento especial? Sé que es incómodo y sé que no quisiéramos verte ensuciarlo, pero será solo para las fotos formales de la fiesta, tesoro, papá y mamá han previsto otra ropa para la hora de los juegos en el parque que te hemos instalado…habrá zapatillas y pantaloncillos, papá te lo promete…¿aceptas eso? La niña volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza ya con lágrimas corriendo silenciosas por sus mejillas de rosa.

-Bueno, hija, es lo que sucederá. Mami vendrá, va a colocarte ese vestido y a verte fantástica con tu precioso atuendo para que papá te tome hermosas fotografías ¿de acuerdo?

Livvy dijo de nuevo que sí con la cabeza y bajó los ojitos arrasados por el llanto. Laura avanzó callada, vestido en mano y la terminó de vestir. Steele no le sacaba a la niña los ojos de encima. Cuando estuvo lista admiró su belleza y vio en ella nuevamente a su Laura pequeña y dolida con él.

-Papito…¿me perdonas?

Eso logró desarmarlo. Ella corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas ni bien vio el cambio en los ojos de su padre, que había alterado la mirada dura por una más dulce y comprensiva.

Cuidemos estos berrinches feos, pequeña y pidamos disculpas también a mamá.- ordenó con un tono que trató de no dulcificar demasiado pero tenía enormes ganas de abrazarla y cubrirla de besos que debió reprimir para que la niña aprendiera la lección.

-Mami…me perdonas?

Te perdono, hijita…pero tienes que ser más obediente y saber que la forma en la que corriste y el daño que le hiciste a papi no estuvo bien…¿lo entiendes?

Si mami…

Deja que acabe de peinarte y dale un beso a papá para que le duela menos su dedo pequeño del pie…¿de acuerdo?

Lo siento papi…murmuró y lo besó ruidosamente en la mejilla.

El hizo un gesto de fingida ofensa pero más leve para no mortificar a su hermosa criatura y por primera vez en todo ese intenso rato, sonrió devolviéndole la confianza. La abrazó fuerte y Laura le regaló a él un beso en la frente burlando al mechón de pelo rebelde que le caía húmedo aún.

-Y eso por qué?

Laura se dirigió a la niña: Ve al patio mi amor los primeros invitados no van a tardar en llegar. Liiberó a Olivia de sus brazos y la niña fue a ver lo que había preparado para su fiesta en el jardín trasero y dijo

Eres un padre perfecto y actuaste con firmeza…

Me hubiera gustado poder hacer eso contigo tantas veces…

De qué hablas?

Darte una buena palmada en el trasero.- dijo con seriedad

Ella se puso en guardia…

¿A mí? ¿Cuándo? Por qué?

Cada vez que bailaste claqué en mi empeine con tus tacones asesinos.

Hummm…no te envalentones, señor Steeeeeele… repuso besándolo nuevamente en la mejilla…a mí no me habrías alcanzado tan fácilmente…

Ella no supo en qué momento la volvió sobre sí misma y aún con su barriga en plena floración por los cinco meses de gestación la sostuvo sobre sus muslos a punto de darle una palmada en el trasero congelando la escena cuando de golpe Livvy entró con un enorme oso de color rosado en sus manos obsequio de Mildred que acababa de llegar.

¿Mamá también se ha portado mal? Casi gimió la pequeña

Extremadamente mal, pero ha prometido darme un beso y yo ya no estaré enojado…- aprovechó él pero su esposa ya se había incorporado resueltamente.

-Todavía no estás calzado, señor Steele… le recordó risueña y le dio un pisotón no tan fuerte pero al estar con el pie al descubierto dolió tanto como si tuviera los tacones y logró quitarle el aire por lo cual con un gesto muy gracioso para Olivia debió fingir que no le había dolido y rió entre dientes aunque estaba más que furioso.

Oh…ya verás…la atrajo hacia el sillón nuevamente y le dio un par de palmadas suaves con las que Laura rió y la niña corrió a abrazarlos con su preciosa carga de peluche rosa en medio.

Seeing her grow so fast and with so much beauty enchanted them so much that she did not realize at what point in the nine months that the beautiful creature had already begun to show a character totally different from the peaceful one of the first months. As soon as the girl knew that she could become independent from the open arms of dad and mom, walking, everything was completely different. She walked to the exact nine months, surprising everyone except her grandmother Abigail who looked at her resigned when she knew it and saw her standing on her determined legs remembering that Laura had done exactly the same.

From that moment on, Livvy kept them more alert than ever, climbing, running, running away from the bubble spa and running around, dripping through the house with a skill that stunned Mr. Steele more than once. Laura can not control her, more than once she was severely reprimanded because she was really cool and found herself saying that the things that her mother used to tell her for preferring trees, chairs, ceilings to live climbing. Olivia was his perfect clone in that regard. Remington declared himself exhausted by the speed and when the possibility of cooking while the girl was sleeping or what was observed by the table on the kitchen table, was lost among the dry noodles on the floor, bags of flour of rice for his restless fingers and chaotic disorder when he managed to snatch the wire whisk and container with cream that the little one was getting ready to take away in a second of distraction.

Suddenly she was a girl determined to get away with it and temperamental. When they celebrated their three years of life, Laura was about to have her second child. She had a difficult and heavy pregnancy, since she had gained a lot of anxious weight for the new son and for the scopes of the behavior of the first-born. Contradictory, without being whimsical, spoke with the gravity and erudition of an old teacher and from eighty centimeters high grimaced as severe as the old woman, rebuking their parents which left them with their mouths open. Laura often did not know how to control her audacious creature and she felt that (according to a whole life she heard from Abigail telling her story about her own childhood) that she was drinking soup from her own chocolate. When she had to suffer the slights or didactic explanations of her advanced and intelligent daughter, she was not as delighted as when it was her husband's turn to deal with an exact replica of her except for the color of his eyes (color they had discussed once until they arrived). to fight for it ... dry green or green leaf? green grass or bottle green?). The girl had impressive green eyes bordered by dark lashes that highlighted that color not yet decided by the parents but mixed the intense blue of Steele with the brown of Laura that had given a bright green in all its intensity shining with rage in his tantrums.

On his third birthday, everything was ready for the party, with the friends of the preschool and the small children of his friends plus Laura's nephews who already felt "great" to share with their little cousin, but the small temperamental Steele as She refused to dress in the neat dress chosen by her mother and approved with admiration for her beauty by Father Steele. I also did not want matching shoes and I ran naked around the house. Laura managed to put on her socks and shoes and put her underwear on, but exhausted by Olivia's cries and cries, she resorted to her husband's persuasive ability.

Livvy however, was determined to do her will. She was not going to sneak into that dress and she showed it with big "Nooo !" running around the house before Laura's dismayed eyes. Steele in that, came out of the bathroom with just blue jeans, naked torso, his hair wet and messy and barefoot as the cries of Laura imposed the emergency of his small rocket on the run.

He stopped with one hand the little girl in flight and with some curses in Gaelic managed to catch her and the girl screamed but not happy as it could be in the early days when he exercised a special magnetism in her to calm her when the storms fought with Laura arrived to older He did not count on a fine but effective bite of his little girl's "little pearl" teeth, which made him release her drowning an insult. He watched between surprised and obfuscated with contained fury and the worst of all was that the girl held his gaze firmly almost defiantly. The little green eyes burned with discontent. She had crossed her arms paralyzed before the electric blue eyes and furious of her father.

Go great ... mom just wants to put on that nice dress ... "he managed to say but the moment that followed had not waited for him in his life ...

The girl, who was already reluctant to put her shoes on, did something worthy of the best times when Laura sent him to shut up before he screwed up with his words or before contradicting her: He gave her a strong rabid stomp right on his little finger. one of his feet and left him shocked with pain and rage.

Olivia, oh God! He snorted as soon as he had the air to do so. - Olivia Abigail Holt Steele ... muttered under her breath which in the girl's ears was enough to stop like a lurch in her place. He had never seen his dad angry like that. Laura, who was watching the distant scene, had to suppress an accomplice giggle because she was quite disgusted with the little one to take lightly the hostile behavior she was demonstrating. If he considered a reprimand she would not intervene. It was the first time that Daddy Steele's sweet treasure had upset him and surely that little finger must beat with great pain to bend the five-foot-tall giant that descended, trapping it with a firmness similar to the pincers and that sat her down. sharply in her skirt.

Remington slapped him on the ass. Firm but not so strong as to damage her. The surprise drawn on Livvy's sulky face was not superior to the outrage the fact itself produced on the creature.

Dad did not want to do that, Olivia. - She said sternly and the girl knew that things were very bad because her dad did not say Olivia and they already went twice. - But your behavior has forced it. ..I am very angry, daughter. Very angry and very hurt. Dad can not admit what you just did. Do you understand that?

The girl lowered her eyes reminding Steele the time Laura did the same thing that morning when he asked her why she had been the only one not to go to see him when he was detained because of Norman Keyes at the police station. Evoking a similar gesture, he took her chin and forced her to look at him. Olivia had her eyes embarrassed and bright with tears that she fought not to show in front of her beloved father.

Do you know that mom and dad love you? Humm? Do you know, honey? ...- The girl nodded after a long moment where she fought against the demons of her stubbornness and the absolute love she felt for her daddy. - Do you know that we want to see you beautiful and beautiful today at your party with your friends and your family? .- The girl again nodded .- Then if you know why do not you wear that beautiful dress that Mom and Dad chose for this special moment? I know it's uncomfortable and I know we do not want to see you mess it up, but it will only be for the formal photos of the party, treasure, dad and mom have planned other clothes for the time of the games in the park that we have installed ... there will be sneakers and shorts Daddy promises to you ... do you accept that? The girl again said yes with her head already with tears running silently down her pink cheeks.

Well, daughter, is what will happen. Mommy will come, she will put on that dress and look fantastic in your beautiful outfit so dad can take beautiful pictures, okay?

Livvy said again with her head and she lowered her eyes, devastated by the tears. Laura advanced silently, dressed in her hand and finished dressing. Steele did not take the girl's eyes off her. When she was ready, she admired her beauty and saw in her again her small and hurtful Laura.

-Daddy… Do will you forgive me?

That managed to disarm him. She ran to hug her legs as soon as she saw the change in her father's eyes, which had altered the hard look for a sweeter and more understanding one.

Take care of these ugly tantrums, small and apologize also to mom .- ordered with a tone that tried not to sweeten too but had a great desire to hug her and cover her with kisses that she had to repress so that the girl learned the lesson.

-Mummy ... you forgive me?

I forgive you, little girl ... but you have to be more obedient and know that the way you ran and the damage you did to daddy was not right ... do you understand?

Yes mom…

Let me finish combing and give dad a kiss so that his little toe hurts less ... okay?

Sorry daddy ... he mumbled and kissed him loudly on the cheek.

He made a gesture of mock offense but lighter so as not to mortify his beautiful creature and for the first time in all that intense time, he smiled returning the confidence. He hugged her tightly and Laura gave him a kiss on the forehead mocking the strand of unruly hair that was still wet.

-And why?

Laura went to the girl: Go to the patio my love the first guests will not be long in coming. She released Olivia in his arms and the girl went to see what he had prepared for his party in the back garden and said: You are a perfect father and acted firmly ...

I would have liked to be able to do that with you so many times ...

What are you talking about?

Give you a good pat on the butt. - He said seriously

She was on her guard ...

To me? When? Why?

Every time you danced tap on my instep with your killer heels.

Hummm ... do not get upset, Mr. Steeeeeele ... he replied kissing him again on the cheek ... you would not have reached me so easily ...

She did not know when she turned it on herself and still with her belly in full bloom for the five months of gestation he held her on her thighs about to slap her on the butt freezing the scene when Livvy suddenly came in with a huge pink bear in his hands gift of Mildred who had just arrived.

Mama has also behaved badly? Almost whined the little one

Extremely bad, but has promised to give me a kiss and I will not be angry ... - took advantage of him but his wife had already incorporated resolutely

Laura went to the girl: go to the patio and the first guests will soon arrive. He released Olivia in his arms and the girl went to see what he had prepared for his party in the back garden and said: You are a perfect father and you acted firmly ...

I would have liked to be able to do that with you so many times ...

What are you talking about?

Give you a good pat on the butt. - He said seriously

She was on guard ...

Give me…? What? When? Why?

Every time you touch tap in my instep with your killer heels.

Hummm ... do not get mad, Mr. Steeeeeele ... I've kissed him again on the cheek ... you would not have reached me so easily ...

She did not know when she turned it on herself and still with her belly in full bloom for the five months of gestation he held her on her thighs about to slap her on the butt freezing the scene when Livvy suddenly came in with a huge pink bear in his hands gift of Mildred who had just arrived.

Mama has also behaved badly? Almost whined the little one

Extremely bad, but he has promised to give me a kiss and I will not be angry ... - he took advantage but his wife had already incorporated resolutely.

-You're still not wearing shoes, Mr. Steele ... she reminded him smiling and gave him a not so strong stomp, but when he stood with his bare foot it hurt as much as if he had his heels and he managed to take his breath away, which is why with a very funny gesture for Olivia he had to pretend that it had not hurt and he chuckled even though he was more than furious.

Oh ... you'll see ... he pulled her to the chair again and gave her a couple of soft slaps with which Laura laughed and the girl ran to hug them with her precious pink stuffed load in the middle.


End file.
